


In Which Percy and James Go On a Date and Feed Ducks

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Percilot [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James asks Percy out on a date, and Percy is ridiculously nervous until James makes him realize there's no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Percy and James Go On a Date and Feed Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by tumblr user agent-elaine! I hope you enjoy this!

It was eleven fifty-eight o’clock. Two more minutes.

Percy had been waiting in the restaurant for who knows how long, fidgeting in the booth. He didn’t really see the logic behind James’s choice of a fancy restaurant for a first date at noon, but he didn’t question it, there was probably thousands of reasons why James would choose this place. Maybe he was a picky eater and liked the food. Maybe his family owned the place and it was cheaper to eat here. Or maybe Percy would just forget about it and stop worrying about something so meaningless.

Wait: nope. He couldn’t forget about it. Percy was just brimming with anxiety, freaking out about the smallest details of everything. It had taken him two hours to get ready (most of that time was spent tying and retying his bowtie, however) and he arrived at the restaurant at least thirty minutes early, quickly finding the booth under James’s name and sitting and waiting, all the while texting Merlin to try to take his mind off of the fact that he soon would be on a date with the most attractive man in the world.

Eleven fifty-nine o’clock. One more minute.

Percy couldn’t help but look around him at the fancy old men and their fancy old wives (or, sometimes, their fancy young wives). He hadn’t made eye contact with any of them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were judging him for sitting alone in a booth, not even drinking something. Part of him wishes that he had just waited outside for James instead of actually coming in.

Percy’s phone buzzed, and he was stirred from his thoughts. He read the text he’d just received, which was from Merlin, which simply stated, ‘You’ll be fine’ and then a smiley face. Merlin had informed Percy that he wanted updates on everything that happened on this date (“Because you’re my best friend and I need to protect you and stuff. And for gossiping purposes. Mostly for gossiping purposes.”) but Percy reckoned he’d be too busy saying awkward things and embarrassing himself to text.

Twelve o’clock. It was officially noon.

Percy looked up from his phone to see James quickly sitting down across from him.

“Hello, Percy! Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Hi. And no, I was just here really early.”

“Ah. Well, how are you?”

_Nervous. Terrified. Probably having a mini-heart attack as we speak._ “I’m fine, I guess. How about you?”

“Well I’m feeling wonderful, considering I’m on a date with someone as lovely as you.”

“Woah. Wait, not woah, I mean thank you, I guess.”

James laughed. “You seem a bit jittery, Percy. I’ve never seen you this shaky, not even on missions.”

“Yeah, I am a bit nervous.”

“Oh, really? There’s no reason to be. I promise you, I don’t bite. Well, I do bite on certain occasions, but that’s for later.”

Percy laughed. James’s smile and jokey attitude was helping him feel better, but not by much. “Yeah, that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“You seem uncomfortable though. I hate seeing you unhappy. Is there any way I could help you out?”

“Don’t worry about it, really. I’m fine.”

“Okay.” James narrowed his eyes playfully. After a moment of silence, James leaned into the table and whispered, “Hey, wanna get out of here?”

“What? Where would we go?”

“I don’t know, somewhere fun. Somewhere crazy. We could go to the fair, maybe.”

Percy laughed. “We’re in _suits_ , James, we can’t just run off to anywhere without looking weird.”

“So what? We look damn fine in suits, don’t we? Come on, I’ve got the perfect place in mind.”

Before Percy could reply, James was jumping out of his seat and waltzing toward the door quickly. Percy jumped up after him and pursued him.

“James, where the hell are we going?”

“Someplace fun, I promise. Get in my car, we can drive there.”

Percy sat in the passenger seat of James’s car, and James started driving down the road. “Where exactly are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” James said, a sly smile creeping up his cheeks. “Hey, can you reach into that glove compartment and get something for me?”

“Yeah, sure.” Percy opened the glove compartment. “What do you need?”

“The loaf of bread.”

Percy was puzzled as he pulled out the bread. “What the hell? Why do you have this? More importantly, why do you _need_ this?”

“I’m always prepared for anything. And it’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you why I need it. Just trust me, okay? You’ll love where we’re going.”

Soon, James pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. The two men got out and looked around for a moment before a befuddled Percy asked “Why are we at a park?”

James laughed as he plucked some flowers from the ground. “Trust me,” he said, placing the flowers into the jacket pockets of his and Percy’s suits. He took the loaf of bread from Percy and linked arms with him, and then began leading him into the park.

The two agents wandered through the woods for a second before finding themselves at a small pond. “Here we are,” James said.

“What are we going to do, feed the geese?”

James cackled. “No. Why would we do that? We’re going to feed the ducks, obviously. Geese are evil.”

James ripped a chunk off of the loaf of bread and threw it into the pond. An army of ducks appeared excitedly and began fighting for the piece of food.

Percy laughed quietly, watching the ducks, but James’s gaze remained on Percy. James had had a crush on this man since the very moment they met, but around the other Kingsman Percy always acted like he hated James. He probably did at first (most people did), but now James wasn’t so sure that Percy’s reasons for acting so aggravated towards him were completely fueled by hate. After all, if he fully hated him, he probably would have laughed in James’s face when James asked him out on a date. But he didn’t. Instead Percy just looked like a deer in headlights, as if the idea that James having feelings for him was the last thing he’d ever expected (which, of course, was ridiculous, considering that he’d never really tried to hide his feelings, and the renowned gossiper/Percy’s best friend Merlin most definitely knew for sure that James was crazy for him).

James handed a small piece of bread to Percy. “Wanna try?”

Percy grinned and threw the bread at the ducks, watching them scramble for it as if they hadn’t eaten in months. “You know, James, this whole duck thing isn’t such a bad idea after all.”

“See? Told you you’d love it.”

Percy shrugged as James handed him another piece of bread to throw. “It’s definitely better than a restaurant, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah. Hey, why were you so nervous back there?”

“I don’t know. Just normal date nervousness, I suppose. To be honest, I was terrified I’d say something weird and you wouldn’t like me or something.”

James started laughing.

“What?” Percy questioned, taken aback. “Why are you laughing at me? Are you mocking me?” Percy was now nervous all over again, but now he was worried that the only reason James had invited him on this date was to make fun of him.

“No no no, I’m not mocking you, I promise.”

“Then why are you laughing?”

“It’s just.... _really_? Did you really think that one awkward conversation could make me not like you anymore?” James’s voice was now slightly more serious.

“Well, I don’t know.”

“Percy, there’s no reason for you to worry that I might not like you, because I do. I really, really do. I like you a lot, actually.”

“Really? Why?”

“Why? Percy, it’d take me years to list all the reasons why I like you.”

Percy chuckled. “We’ve got time.”

“Let’s sit then, shall we?”

Percy nodded and the two of them sat down in the grass. James stated, “Ugh, it’s gonna take forever to get these grass stains out of my trousers.”

“You’re the one who wanted to sit,” Percy responded.

“I know, I know. But shall I start listing the reasons why I like you?”

“I only need just a few.”

“Okay. Well, let’s see.... I love your weird music taste.”

“It’s not _weird_.”

“It most definitely is. Anywho, I also love your ass and the way it looks in a suit.”

“Is that why you set the date up at a fancy place? So I’d wear a suit?”

“Maybe. Ooh, and I love your angry gaze.”

“ _Angry_? James, this is just how my face is.”

“Yes, it is, and your face naturally looks like you’re about to kill a man. And I love that about you. Shall I continue?”

“Please.”

“Okay, well, I love your hands. And your fingers.” James reached his hand over onto Percy’s lap and gently grasped Percy’s hand, lacing their fingers together slowly.

“And your smile,” James continued, “I love your smile, even though I rarely get to see it.”

Percy automatically smiled at the compliment, looking down.

“You know what my favorite thing about your smile is?”

Percy looked up at James again. “I don’t know, what?”

“Your mouth.”

“My mouth _is_ my smile, you idiot.”

“Not really. But I was getting to a point. Can I proceed?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Well, you’ve a gorgeous mouth, with a lovely pair of lips I’ve been dying to kiss since I first saw them.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m not!” James laughed. “You’re beautiful, Percy, really.”

Percy bit his lip and squeezed James’s hand slightly. “Shut up.” he said softly.

James also lowered his voice slightly. “You know what else I really love about you?”

“What?”

James let go of Percy’s hand so that he could turn properly, and raised his other hand to lightly run his fingers across the side of Percy’s face. “Your jaw. You’ve got a lovely jaw, Percy.” His face inched closer to Percy’s, both of them leaning closer to each other slowly.

“James...” Percy whispered.

“Yes?” James’s gaze flickered to Percy’s lips, his fingers tracing Percy’s jaw.

“You’re a dick.”

James smiled. He brushed his thumb across Percy’s bottom lip.

“I know, love.”

The space in between them closed as James lifted Percy’s chin so that their lips met. All tenseness in Percy’s body fled, and he relaxed and opened his mouth into the kiss. They remained there for a few more blissful moments, until they were interrupted by a random heavy downpour of rain.

James and Percy broke away from the kiss laughing, both of them jumping up and running to James’s car quickly.

Once in the car, Percy joked, “Now those grass stains are the least of your worries. You wouldn’t happen to have a towel, would you?”

James shook his head, chuckling. “Unfortunately, no. That was one thing I was not prepared for.”

“Shame.” Percy joked.

“So.... would it be too early to organize the next date?”

“I’m free tomorrow.”

“I’m free tonight. Hey, let’s go back to my place to dry off and have a few drinks, eh?”

Percy shrugged and smirked. “Sure, why not?”


End file.
